The OneFor Me
by kohii
Summary: Morpheus and Jim (a fellow friend and the Engineering Captain) are having a nice chat about Neo. Morpheus also seems to be hinting on what he really feels for Neo...


"He is the one."

"Morphius, I know. We all know."

_He has no idea what I am talking about._

Jim was sitting across the table from Morpheus, his eyebrows raised, his hands on his lap. Morpheus was looking at him, fingers laced under his face. Morpheus smiled across the table. Jim looked puzzled.

"Of course Neo is the One. Everyone knows that," Jim said, cracking his knuckles.

Morpheus chuckled silently to himself. His eyes glittered with something Jim had not seen since Morpheus first found Neo and knew he was It. Jim opened his mouth, closed it, opened it again then finally shutting it. He glanced up at Morpheus, waiting for him to speak.

After a few solid minutes, Morpheus said "Have you seen that power? Have you actually seen it? It is simply... _delectable_."

Jim just sat there looking at him. It wasn't that Morpheus pointed out that Jim has never actually seen Neo's powers, it was the last word he used. Jim adjusted himself in his seat.

"Uh, well you got me there. I've never seen Neo use his... powers."

"It is magnificent," Morpheus said, using his hands to try and tell a story. "You are an engineer Jim. When you open the little door that leads to the engine, and when you finally see that mass work of a machine, what do you think? What do you feel when you see all that metal turning and spinning, and just the sheer _size_ of it?"

"I..." Jim thought. He smiled. "When I open the door and see that work of a machine? To simply say, it is amazing. Seeing everything work and push and pull and turn. Spinning, creaking, moving. Almost as if it were alive. Have you ever seen the Zion machine?"

Morpheus smiled. "No."

Jim's eyes glittered. "It is a truly amazing thing to look at. It's one of the things that is keeping the city alive. Like a pulsing heart. The sheer power of it! Watching it work... it is huge. Always amazing to see such a machine such as that. Amazing."

Morpheus chuckled. "Must be an engineer's fantasy to work a machine like that."

Jim laughed. He thought Morphius phrased it a bit odd, and to say he's never heard Morpheus or seen him act quite like this. It was just the two of them, in the engineering room, just talking. _We could open up a bit to each other_, Jim thought.

"That is what it is like to truly see Neo. To see him use his "powers". To say... it is exhilarating. Neo is no machine, but how you say that about the Zion machine... well it is almost like that. Did you hear about what he did to an Agent? On his mission to save me?"

Jim smiled, eyes rolling up to the ceiling, as if he were picturing what others have told him. Morpheus suddenly stood up, his chair sliding across the floor. His hands were now fists, his face smiling, eyes shining. Jim looked at him.

"He jumped right _into_ the Agent. Neo was inside of him, filling him out. The power of the One was just too much, and the Agent exploded. He was destroyed by the size of Neo's "_powers_"." Morpheus said, remembering.

Jim looked at him in awe. He never saw Morpheus so worked up before about something like that. Jim also noticed that Morpheus detailed it a bit... intimately. Morpheus looked slowly over at him.

"He is the one... " Morpheus said. Jim nodded slowly.

"Yes. Neo is the One," Jim said slowly, as if he were talking to a toddler. Morpheus just laughed. Jim sighed and cracked his knuckles once more.

"Yes. He certainly is," Morpheus said and started walking towards the door. He looked back at Jim. "I have some business to attend to. I'm glad we had this little talk."

Before Morpheus's hand grasped the door knob, Jim asked "Is there something... going on with you and Neo?"

Morpheus looked at him, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"I think... Niobe likes you again."

"She is with Commander Lock. She is an old flame." Morpheus stated, the laughter in his eyes fading away.

"Ah. Yes. Of course... what about Neo?" Jim asked, full-on curiosity filling up his eyes. Morpheus just looked at him.

"I must leave you now, Engineering Capt. Jim. All I can say is that Neo is the one..." and with that Morpheus went out the door and shut it.

He pressed his back to the cool, closed door. "... For me."


End file.
